Shadow Hunter
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Set ten years after League Team, with the family happily together and the Pokemon League thriving, someone comes along and upturns the very ground they stood on... Sequel of League Team. Apr 16: Chapter Two rewrote, Chapter Three added
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon, its characters, locations, or names. All of them, with the exception of original characters and ideas, belong to Nintendo.

Credits: Luna and "the wanderer" belongs to me.

AN: Yes, this is the second time I've wrote this prologue. I decided I hated how this fan fiction sounds and is going, so I decided to rewrite the damn thing. I felt bad for it, since it sticks out so badly. It doesn't/didn't feel like it belonged in the Shadow League Team series at all. Still doesn't feel like it, but it'll start getting better a little later most likely. :)

Warnings: This is going to turn out as having slash/shonen-ai/yaoi/etc. it it. I am forewarning you of that, so I do not get people crying and bitching to me about it having themes they don't like in it.

AN: I understand I normally don't write shonen-ai all that often, especially not for Pokemon, but this is something I want to try. >:) So please be sure to tell me how you think I am doing, just as I'd like with any of my fan fictions. How I do with this fan fiction could very well effect the original story I am also currently working on that features the characters in the pairing that'll be in here (kinda...sorta), considering that one is also shonen-ai.

- Prologue -

Leaves crunched underfoot, as the wanderer crept through the tree, taking slow, quiet steps. In shades of green, brown, and black, he blended in with the surrounding forest, the slight wind disguising the rustling of his cloak. His blond hair contrasted starkly with his dark clothing, and the narrow blue-purple eyes made him stand out as a man all his own.

The afternoon sun had just peaked, making the weather pleasantly warm. He swept his cloak back and continued on his way, having stopped to listen for any sounds of an approaching creature – whether human or pokemon - and hearing none. Slipping down into some bushes, his legs bent under his body, he peered into the wide clearing curiously.

A two story house stood proudly in the center, the yard littered with a child's toys. There was a swing set several feet away, with a slide connected to it on one side and a glider on the other. Opposite it was the area he assumed was designated as a place for training, as it had the faint tracings of the Elements about it and the ground was scarred from being hit from various attacks. It looked freshly used, though it was hard to tell whether it truly was or not. Frowning, the blond-haired man pulled himself into a tree and stretched out on the limb in wait, his hands cupped behind his head and his back against the trunk.

Only a little under an hour later was he startled out of his half stupor, when he heard a sudden shriek of laughter. Looking down through the leaves, he saw a black-haired girl run out of the back door, streaking towards the swing set, glancing back over her shoulder. Appearing in the open doorway was a man, her father, his dark hair dripping wet, and he followed after; his flight was slightly faster, his gait a lot more smooth, then that of the girl's. The wanderer's eyes widened, and started glowing at the sight of the two below.

"Da-" the girl started, before her father tackled her and they both fell to the ground. The ground was muddy and wet, due to the rainstorm they had had only the night before and through the morning, and both parent and child sat laughing in the muck. "Daddy! Look what you did!"

"You little brat! You woke me up!" The watcher had obviously been unnoticed, as they carried on playfully. He licked his dry lips, straining his neck to get a better view as the two scrambled to get out of the dirt. The laughter came to an abrupt stop, as the back door creaked open again and a woman stepped out. "Are you two screwing around again?" she asked, her hands placed delicately on her slightly tilted hips. "I thought you didn't feel good? Headache or something like that?"

"I don't feel good!" the father replied, giving the snickering child a 'We will be finishing this later' look, then switching to try to put on the innocence ploy. The wanderer snorted, smiling slightly at the spectacle. It was amusing watching the pair squirm. "This one here decided she would see how long it'd take for me to get up if she dumped a bucket of water on me. I just came out here to try to catch the little imp."

"Luna, go on inside and get cleaned up for lunch." Nodding quickly, Luna scampered away from her father, shedding her shoes at the door when she passed her mother. "I swear you two plan these things, Ash, just so you can get out of doing anything."

"Of course not," he said, plopping back down onto the ground and staring up at her, "Why ever would I do that?"

"Need I answer that? Could have to do with the fact you are an insufferable, no-good-"

"...laid back, unusual son of a bitch?" Ash finished for her, grinning, "What's to complain about? I'm just as insufferable, no-good, and all that as I was from Day One."

"I'm not complaining." Laughing, she leaned against the door jam, her head tilted to rest against it, "Just stating a fact...don't even think about it."

As she was speaking, Ash had moved from his spot near the swing set, over to the door, and was crouched down, relaxed. He looked at her innocently, earning a raspberry, and within seconds they were both on the ground. "You do realize I was in there making _your_ lunch until I had to come out here? Now look what you went and did!"

"We'll live. I think Misty can manage it." Panting, they laid on the ground, neither in a hurry to get back up regardless of what needed to be done. There was banging and yelling in the house, and the couple looked at each other. "May, on second thought...no she can't."

Getting up as quickly as he had gotten down, Ash pulled May up, getting a swat for the effort, and they both entered back into the house, slamming the door shut. Most likely, it was to try to salvage whatever wreck was being made.

Laughing, the wanderer swung down and landing at the foot of the tree. Checking to make sure no one was about to step out and see him, he slid down to sit at the roots, peeking around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he jumped to his feet and took off at a sprint, drifting through the forest at a steady pace. There were other days he could return to keep an eye on the curious Master, his – hopefully – future lover. "Hmm, you shall be mine..."

Feeling a surge of energy as his Element went to work, he smirked. As he teleported away, only the trees and wild pokemon heard the name he stated: "...my Ashura."


	2. Chapter One: Luna's Request

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon, its characters, locations, or names. All of them, with the exception of the original characters and ideas, belong to Nintendo.

Credits: Luna and "the wanderer" belongs to me. Paran belongs to The Elemental Sorceress and Fox belongs to Shadow Fox 05.

AN: And here is the second version of chapter one. Faint, I finished rewriting it pretty quick, within a day of the prologue. ;D Haha. Anyway, I like this one a lot better then the first one. It's less random looking, for one thing, and the characters seem a little truer to how they should be in this series. Less playing around for no reason...ahem.

**Warning:** Even though it really doesn't fit for this chapter, I'll repeat this anyway. There _will_ be shonen-ai/yaoi/slash in this later on (read: next chapter...kinda. Sorta). And since I am giving warnings such as this each chapter, if I get flamed for having yaoi in here - I will be telling their sorry ass off, considering they could have avoided reading it by their own free will.

I'm not some little wanna-be that'll cry her eyes out and run away because some 'bad, bad!' person needs to make themselves feel better by belittling others. Yes, I've seen people on sites like deviantART do that and the odd person here on FFN, where they whine and cry about it, rather then either ignore it, or fight back. If I haven't seen them, I've heard of them, mainly through...dA. Huh. I'm on dA too much I think. Rawr. I better shut up now, before my notes get longer then the fan fiction.

- Chapter One: Luna's Request -

"Aren't you two finished yet?" Tapping his foot on the floor, Ash scowled, getting odd looks from the shopkeep. He was getting antsy, having to wait for both his daughter and wife to return. _How do they manage it? Surely you can only look in one store for so long before you get bored!_

"I'll be just a little while longer. You know she likes playing with everything new." With a smile, he turned to look at his partner, blatantly amused. "I know you are getting impatient."

"No, I'm just getting very bored waiting around for you. How much is it this time?" Ash asked, "How much is being taken out of my paycheck, Maid Marian?" Just as he finished speaking, he had to block the punch that was aimed solely at his chest, his smile unwavering. The taunt had been one that had started when Luna had pointed out the similarities between the character's name and her mother's name. May was reminded of the fact at least once a month.

"One, you get more then you deserve for doing nothing and looking pretty. We aren't going to go broke anytime soon." May started, poking him in the shoulder, "Two, stop calling me Maid Marian! I'm not a maid!"

Turning to walk away, putting his hands up defensively, Ash tilted his head back. "Yeah, you're right, you're not." he said, keeping his voice low and playful, "You're an old maid."

"An old maid? What's that make you?" Crossing her arms, May glared at him, causing him to laugh, covering his mouth to try to stifle it. "You're older then me, you moron!"

"Well, I can't be _too_ old." She stared at Ash, unsure whether she wanted to hear the next part of the statement. "I'm just too gorgeous." May shook her head, disbelief etched across her face.

"Only in a wanna-be female sort of way." she said scathingly, "You are one of the most arrogant fools I've ever had the misfortune of having to be with. How I ended up with you is beyond me." Nodding slowly, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully, Ash carefully stepped back over to her, hands tucked behind his back.

"You say that, yet, here you are, still hanging around. Who's more of a fool..._me_, or _you_?" Ash asked, glancing back toward the front counter where the shopkeeper was adding up his till. Smirking, he took another step, planting a quick kiss on her nose as he took hold of her. "I _know_ you like having me around, no matter how much you say you don't...and it would seem we have an audience," he added, noting the small group that had entered the shop, and was giggling at the sight of the two of them.

"Don't you do enough of that at home?" a small voice hissed. Looking at each other, then around, they spotted the dark head of a girl sticking out from behind one of the multitudes of statues that littered the store, her eyes narrowed menacingly – an expression she had most likely picked up from Ash. "And you make fun of me for saying I was friends with a guy! Friends!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Ash stared at her briefly, before putting his sunglasses on and putting his hands in his pockets. "What's it to you?" he replied, sticking his tongue out at Luna, "You were off goofing off and then came over here to bug us." Rolling his eyes, he look at May. "'Friends!' she says, meaning 'Actually, I'm lying to Daddy because I don't want him to know I _do_ in fact like someone.'"

"I do not!" Luna whined, edging to get behind May. When safely behind her mother, she blinked. "Mom...um...did you two go at it last night or something, Daddy is too happy today."

"He's just really needy, but no, we didn't." the brunette said, watching with great amusement as her husband's expression changed from playful, to shocked, then finally to sour very quickly. "I suggest you better run, before we have something exploding in here."

Nodding quickly, eyes wide, Luna handed the bag over to May, and dodged past and out the door, not wanting to see what was about to happen. "That little snot.." Ash growled.

"Don't start getting temperamental. She just knows you all too well." Smiling, May bit her lower lip. Ash gave her a cold look, before glaring at the group. They went silent, sensing that they most likely would be witnessing a massacre if they didn't. "I was being serious though. You _are_ needy. Needy, stubborn, and reckless."

The emotionless mask finally broke, as he frowned at her; the sunglasses blocked her view of her eyes, which were probably a dark copper colour. "I'm not needy," he protested, sounding less like a full-grown man, and more like a pouting child.

"Stop denying it, you are. You act like you've been neglected if I don't _hug _you before you have to go to a meeting, for gods' sake." Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "If that isn't being needy, I don't know what is."

"I'm not. Where do we need to go next?" Knowing all he was doing was trying to change the subject – unsubtly – May snickered, taking his hand. Letting the issue drop to ease up on the discomfort it was obviously causing, she shrugged.

"Well, we're done here, so I think we can go on home. Unless you had plans?" she asked, looking at him curiously. Thinking over it, Ash shook his head, not having any made and not needing anything from the city. They walked out of the store in silence.

"What trouble where you lot planning for this time around?" Ash said as Luna rushed back over, waving back to the group of kids she had been talking to. He glanced at her, when her expression turned to one of innocence. May grinned at the young girl. Eyeing her, Ash continued walking.

"As long as it doesn't involve me and kimonos, go for it. Just leave me out of it." Luna stared at him then May in shock, her mouth hanging open. Her mother shrugged, getting an evil smile and following the departing man.

"How'd he do that?" she said, before trotting after them.

- - -

"I hear music!" Luna peered back, hand on the sound adjuster on her stereo, as the redhead entered the bedroom. Turning it down, she smiled.

"Hi, Misty. I'm just looking for a song." Raising an eyebrow, the woman sat down on the bench next to her, and glanced at the paper sitting on the small side table. A knowing look came over Misty's face, and she grinned.

"Okay young lady, what are you up to?" she asked, getting a stare from the dumbfounded child. Luna's smile faltered.

"Nothing. I'm just making a list...why, is that suspicious?" Misty pushed the paper back toward the dark haired girl, lips in a thin line.

"When you are the one doing it? Yes it is," the Water Master replied, "Whose the unfortunately victim this time around?"

Giggling, Luna shook her head, glancing past to make sure no one was spying on them from in the hallway. "Daddy. There's a contest in Indigo City for best singer, and I wanna sign him up. I need a song though."

The two stared at each other for several minutes in silence. A slow, fiendish smirk appeared on Misty's face. "I suppose you are going to wait until you find one before asking?" she asked, twisting a stray strand of hair between her thumb and index finger, looking at it.

"Um, yes, I was. I don't even know if Daddy would agree to it. Probably not." Frowning, Luna quickly went somber. Just as fast, however, her good mood returned when Misty bent down next to her, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"Leave your father to your mother and me, we can get him to do just about anything we want. And if all else fails us, your puppy eyes can manage it." Misty hugged the girl softly, standing up and stretching. "In fact, I'll go find them now, unless they are off making out like they usually are." She made a face. "I am amazed they haven't gotten bored of each other yet. It's been ten years, and yet here they are acting like horny rabbits most of the time."

Laughing, Luna grinned at Misty. "I told them they hung onto each other too much. Mom just said he's 'needy'...what's that mean?" she asked.

"Hmmm." Misty frowned in concentration, trying to think of an explanation that would fit the situation. "Probably meant about how touchy-feely Ash can be. I think going all those years in the war and the fight with Kiall with little to no affection from another person caused lasting damage."

Luna nodded, getting a dawning look on her face. Misty sighed, and smiled. "Time to get our butts in trouble again. I'll let you know how this goes."

As the adult passed, ruffling the girl's hair as she passed, Luna snickered. "Thanks, Misty."

- - -

Sitting and listening to Paran talk about the vacation she had been on with Fox for a pre-marriage-proposal honeymoon of sorts, Misty wondered how to broach the subject of Luna's contest without alarming anyone. If she could get both of the other women that lived in the household to help, there wouldn't be any problem getting the hardheaded Shadow Master to break...

"Hey, would either of you two like to help me in talking to Ash?" she asked, getting curious looks from both Paran and May. "Neither of you know about Luna's idea?"

Shaking her head, May blinked. "No. I had known she was up to something, but I didn't know what it was...so what is this idea of hers?"

"A singing contest, if you can believe it. It's in Indigo, and she wants to sign up the fool for it. With a little luck we could probably manage to rope Fox and Lance into it, too. Make this worth while for the gal." Paran laughed at the thought.

"Our boys? In a singing contest?" Paran said, smiling, "They would probably rather be eaten alive by flesh eating piranhas first...though...that's why it's our job to convince them, hm?"

"Very much so. I actually told her I'd try to talk him into this, along with trying to get you to help." Misty looked at them devilishly, her eyes glinting. "So, where are our men at? Off taking turns trying to hurt each other?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I haven't checked." May said, rolling her eyes, "All I know is that Ash said he didn't want to have to listen to us 'chatter'...as if he can talk, the big mouthed idiot. He talks more then i do."

"None of them can talk," Paran snickered, then went quickly serious. "How do we get them back here? We can't-"

"Leave that to me. I can get them to wander back in," May said, raising a hand to silence them both. Leaning back into her seat and closing her eyes, the Light Master concentrated solely on finding her opposite partner, and letting him know he was wanted back home. "The link comes in handy sometimes."

"Oh yes, you and him can get to each other through that mind link of yours, can't you?" the blonde said, as the back door banged open and they could hear three sets of footsteps coming through the house.

"You called, milady?" a quiet voice said, as May suddenly felt something – or someone – touch the top of her head. Twisting to look at Ash, who had one hand on the back of the chair and the other moved to her shoulder, she smiled. As Lance and Fox sat beside their respective companions, she pulled him down to sit in the chair with her, swinging her legs up over the arm of the chair.

"Yes, because there is something I want to discuss with you, and so does Misty and Paran." Ash, clearly uneasy, looked at the other two men, unsure of whether it was smart of them to return. May scowled. "We aren't going to hurt any of you, geez."

"Yeah, can't say the same of everyone else though," Misty said under her breath, grinning.

"...what the hell are you lot planning?" Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Lance eyed May, Misty, then Paran. May took a deep breath, figuring out a way to word their request without getting them all killed, and shrugged.

"Nothing really. Ash?" she asked cautiously, "Do you remember...when Luna was little, how you'd sing for her?"

"I still do." Ash looked at her strangely. "What about it?"

"Well, the thing is," Paran started, "is that we...we want you to enter a singing contest. Or something."

Blanching, Ash's eyes widened. "You...you're serious, aren't you?" he asked, amazed. Nodding, all three women looked up toward the second floor. The reason immediately clicked in their minds, and it didn't surprise any of them: Luna. "But, why? My singing voice...it...I suck."

"So does mine, so don't even think of involving me in this," Lance muttered, scowling at them. Ash glared at him, before twisting his lips into a evil smirk. If he was going to get dragged into some contest he didn't want to be in, he'd bring Fox and Lance in with him! The former put his hands up.

"Don't look at me, I have to be with him on this one," Fox said. The smirk turned into a full blown, toothy grin; his two only male friends fidgeted uncomfortably under the bright eyed gaze of the Shadow Master, knowing that they wouldn't get out of the conversation unscathed. May looked up, seeing Luna hanging over the railing to eavesdrop on them, and gave her a thumbs up.

"To hell with you two!" Ash glanced at them. "I'll agree under only one condition. These two jerks have to sign up with me." They went pale. Lance shook his head, sighed, and then glared at the smirking Master.

"Only if I can be a back-up," he grumbled, resisting the urge to smile at the happy cries Misty gave. Fox nodded in agreement. "Only then!"

Ash shrugged. "Fine by me." He tilted his head to look up. "You have your group. Now pick your song!"

They exchanged smiles and laughs as they heard the excited screech from above, as Luna bounded down the stairs, and flew down the hall, flinging her arms around her father's neck and squeezing. "Thank you Daddy!" she yelled.

"You three owe me!" Ash mouthed silently, looking over his giggling daughter's bobbing head, glaring heatedly at the women that made up half of his "family". "Go on now, you have work to do!"

- - -


	3. Chapter Two: The Song

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon, its characters, locations, or names. All of them, with the exception of the original characters and ideas, belong to Nintendo.

Credits: Luna and "the wanderer" belongs to me. Paran belongs to The Elemental Sorceress and Fox belongs to Shadow Fox 05. "Lucia's Theme" is owned by Working Designs, and if from the game Lunar: Eternal Blue Complete.

AN: Yes, I now have Chapter two edited, rewrote, etc. A lot of the ending I left alone, as I liked how it was wrote originally. : No point fixing what's not broken, ya know? Seems silly.

It is turning out a lot better being rewrote. Seems less rushed now then the original chapters did. I like that. Seems less random too. I am slowly growing to like this fan fiction more and more : It feels more SLTish now.

As for the song...well, I'll go into that after the chapter.

**Warning:** This is going to turn out as having slash/shonen-ai/yaoi/etc.

- Chapter Two: The Song -

As the days passed, each one getting closer to the day of the contest, they started dragging on slowly and tensely, until Ash started wishing for nothing more then to use his valued Shadow Blade to chop his own head off. He regretted promising his only daughter that no matter what, she had full control of what song was to be used – which was starting to worry him, as she refused to give him any details of it, or even just the title – and of what they would be wearing.

The only thing saving them from the unpredictability of the ten-year-old was May, who was helping with all of the plans and arrangements. _She_ could make sure the little imp of a child would not have him – or Lance or Fox – being humiliated in front of an audience. "I don't like this at all."

Turning to look at the Dragon Master curiously, Ash pushed the Shadow Blade down into the muck – which, had it still been a part of his only pokemon, Pikachu, he wouldn't have done – and made a sound resembling "hhmph?" Lance shook his head.

"This whole contest...I don't like it. We signed our lives away to a ten-year-old, dammit!" he whined. Ash laughed, earning an angry glare, before giving the older man a sympathetic look. "Why did you have to cave?"

"Why'd you have to agree to back me up?" Ash countered coolly, his gold eyes staring straight into Lance's darker ones, not quite glaring, nor giving any sense of warmth or humor. He held his calm, even though he started feeling uncomfortable, and cracked a smile in an attempt to get Ash to cease the staring.

"Shall we agree that the three of us are fools?" Lance suggested, his voice light. Ash tilted his head, smiling slightly, and nodded, "You never have given that up. Whenever you are out here playing swords and daggers, you act like an assassin, being all serious and deadly."

Fingering the hilt of the magnificent sword that was at that moment letting off little to no power for lack of need, Ash looked blankly at him, raising an eyebrow and turning to regard the trees that were at that moment swaying with the slight wind. "Could have to do with that I was, in fact, an assassin." the Shadow Master replied just as lightly, as the small form that was Luna appeared at the door, and started trotting toward them, "Good thing I'm not one now though, since I would have to run you through for knowing. Would be quite painful, don't you agree?"

Lance's eyes darted from the face of the smiling former killer, to the wicker blue-black blade that had started glowing, the sharp dagger-like crosspiece handle, with the cryptic words "When the darkness bleeds..." inscribed in it. He saw the idle threat as one used in jest, and laughed uneasily, letting the thought that it was most likely used seriously at one time or another slide from his mind.

"What'd you need?" Ash asked as Luna stepped across the ring that circled them. She gave him a sheaf of papers, and tapped on them. "What are these for, exactly?"

"That's the forms and stuff for the contest, and the music," was the reply he received from the child, who bounded off for the swing set as he shifted through the pile, biting his lip thoughtfully. Ash purposely ignored the glances he was getting from Lance.

"Well,"he said slowly, "at least now I know it's nothing that'll ruin my entire reputation."

- - -

All too soon, the day arrived unexpectedly, and the morning turned out to be nothing but mass confusion. "Get up! Come on! Today isn't a sleep-in day!" Misty said, shaking the mumbling girl as she rolled over and pulled the sheets up over her head. "You don't want to miss your dad's performance, do you?"

Green eyes snapping open at the question, Luna shook her head groggily, and clambered out of bed. "No, no, no! I wanna see it!" she cried out, fumbling around for an outfit in her closet, tossing anything she didn't want out of the way. Misty pulled a pair of socks out of the dresser, as the youngster stripped out her pajamas and pulled on a white shirt and a checkered skirt with overalls. "I don't want to outdo the others!"

"Where'd you get all of that arrogance and vanity, kiddo?" the redhead asked, grinning at the lightning child, as she hopped around the room, pulling on socks and shoes, before diving down to fetch her ribbons from under the bed. "You haven't been hanging around Giselle, have you?"

"Noooo, I haven't seen her in a while." The dark head appeared from under the bed, mussed up hair in her face. "I know Daddy is going to get some attention though! Mom said so."

Misty regarded the girl with mild amusement, before turning toward the door. She sighed, muttering under her breath. "That is just was he needs. More starry eyed fans to feed his already overinflated ego."

- - -

"Unless you want me to shove this pin somewhere you don't want it shoved, sit still!" May growled, slapping Ash across the side of the head with her free hand. Crossing him arms, he scowled at her; regardless of his irritation, he straightened his back and stopped wiggling around in his chair. Such a threat was one he knew not to take likely; he knew from past experience that she was not below going through with it!

Shaking her hair out of her face, May carefully placed the final pin in its place, pushing it in, and looked at her husband. She nodded in approval. "Are you finished _yet?_" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yes, Antsy, I'm finished. At least you don't have anything to worry about, you're all set." Ash leaned back as May gently put her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his. From how his jaw was moving, she could tell he was gritting his teeth nervously. "You'll do fine. You think Luna would have asked if she thought otherwise?"

Shaking his head, Ash closed his eyes. "No. I'm not a singer though! I'm a fighter, a warrior, swordsman, assassin, you name it...just not a singer!" he protested, getting a giggle in reply. He scowled, not appreciating the response.

"You'll do fine," May repeated firmly, planting a kiss on his forehead. He gave her a small smile. "Just think of it as talking to those people at the Pokemon League. You do that all the time, making announcements and everything."

"That's right. I guess it is basically the same, just with a few things different." It helped lower the unease that was building up.

"Exactly. Now come on, stop being so depressed! Go take a look at yourself!" Laughing quietly, Ash pushed himself up out of the chair to go find a mirror. _This shall be an interesting day._

_- - -_

Workers scrambled about the stage and the hall to finish the final preparations, as the concert hall buzzed with the multiple conversations that were going on. The lights continued to be dimmed and brightened as they were tested, and all the remaining kinks being removed from the systems.

The chaos was only slightly higher backstage then it was outside. The dressing rooms were filled with contestants, and the shouts and called of different people nearly drowned out any possible conversation. "The competition will be starting in ten minutes!" came over the multiple loudspeaker.

As the judges were introduced, a hush fell over the large audience. Two of them were officials from the Pokemon League – which made Ash and Lance increasingly uncomfortable with being involved – while one was a singer herself, and the last was a field worker from a recording company.

"Didn't you just tell that guy off last month? The one to the left?" Fox asked, peering around the heavy curtain at the group of judges, all of which were talking quietly amongst themselves. Nodding, Ash picked at the charm connected to his shirt as the first name was rattled off.

"You better get to your seats before they start," Lance suggested, gaining a disappointed look from Luna. With a little prodding from Paran and Fox, she started in the direction of the stairs, followed by Misty and May.

- - -

Entrants came and went as the minutes ticked by, all of them being applauded for their efforts. More then an hour went by – the three men starting to get impatient the long they had to wait – before they were pulled out of their separate thoughts as a young boy ran up to them. "You're about to be called onto the stage."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ash shook his head. "That took long enough," he mumbled, hopping off the counter top he had been perched on for most of the contest. He had a mild headache that had been starting to form over the course of time. "Let's finish this so we can leave."

Taking his place at the microphone, Ash took a deep, steadying breath to calm his nerves, the uproar from the crowd beyond the curtains dying down to a low buzz. He smiled, imagining the look on the younger man's face as he heard just who he had to hear sing next, right after being told off by the same person. Lance and Fox didn't seem so sure as their leader, standing farther back to stay out of the way.

They narrowed their eyes in pain, as the lights blinded them when the curtains were opened and the audience was put into their view. _Damn idiots! Do I look like the freakin' Light Master to them?_, Ash thought, blinking, his eyes adjusting to the flood of brightness that assaulted his vision. He vaguely heard Lance swearing behind him as he scanned over the room, locating the bouncing girl that was Luna.

The judges nodded in approval – and Ash noted the looks the two he had to work with had with satisfaction – as the first notes started playing, bringing back the sinking feeling as Ash pulled the microphone off its stand. Glaring toward the snickering Lance and Fox, he sighed, and delved into the song.

"When I was alone as one,

my eyes were as blind, I know.

Sky brilliant with blue elegance,

I couldn't behold."

Few of the eyes in the audience widened, recognizing the song from the first words, and nodded along with the soft beat of it. Luna sang along with it, earning a few stares from people sitting nearby, and received a scolding from May. "Quiet down, you're disturbing them!" On stage, the three companions smiled, catching sight of what was occurring with the energetic child.

"When I was alone as one,

My heart was as ice, so cold.

Wind whispering sweet melodies,

I could not behold."

"...so _this_ is what I've been missing out on all this time? No wonder Luna always used to fall asleep quickly. This is worse then a Jigglypuff's song." the Fire Master remarked, to the amusement of the two other women, "I wonder if they'd mind at all if I took a nap here." Luna scowled at her, doing a perfect imitation of her father; it was apparent that she took after him.

"Sight to my eyes,

and warmth to my heart,

Your love has been such to me."

What little talking that had been going on stopped, as all eyes and ears turned to the stage, to the ongoing singing. Of what they had been expecting of the trio – or mainly the Shadow Master, as the other two were staying quiet, barely mouthing their parts - what they were hearing wasn't it.

"Pull closer now,

And strengthen my leaning,

Toward love to heal all my wounds."

Leaning back into her seat, May nodded her head, perfectly at ease listening to the mournful voice of her Bonded lover. Had she been anyone else, she would have thought that the feeling had been made up to be better suited to the words; however, she knew that it could be, and was, very real.

"When our hearts both beat in time,

There's magic in your smile,

It seems there's nothing we can't do."

Looking around, Misty stared in amazement at the hushed silence that had fallen over the people attending, their eyes wide and disbelieving. She spotted a few familiar faces – Giselle, Lieutenant Surge, Koga, and Destiny – all of which seemed more understanding of it then surprised. The Water Master smiled, and turned her glance back to the stage.

"And within your warm embrace,

My heart will find a place,

Even from afar,

Our love forever shall be…destiny."

As the final notes faded out, the song finished, there was a stifling silence throughout the hall, only broken by the odd cough or sneeze. Putting the microphone back in its holder, Ash glanced back at Lance and Fox, both of which shrugged. They were just as baffled as he was.

- - -

Just as the contest officially started, the door into the hall opened quietly, and a green-clad formed edged in slowly. Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned back against the wall casually, hoping not to draw attention to himself. The blond-haired man looked about curiously, spotting the group that made up most of the household he had taken to watching near the front.

He stood bored through most of the entries, shaking his head as the few that a below average singer would consider horrendous took up the stage. _They shouldn't quit their day jobs_, he thought. He was, however, impressed with most of the others, with the choice of outfits and music complimenting each other nicely.

A smile came across his lips, as three names were called - "I give to you three of Kanto's most well known and most talked about adventurers and Masters, Ashura, Lance, and Fox!" - and he clapped along with the crowd. He crossed his arms once again as there was a moment of quiet before the song started.

The words, the feeling...the power behind it! He stepped forward, watching mesmerized as his obsession, the center of his attention and his life, let the pain of year gone by pour out in the words that came out. He knew he could never measure what exactly was put into the song, or why the Shadow Master would let himself put what he was into it to back it up. The Master was letting the audience hear for themselves what the League had caused him, what Kiall had caused, in the form of the innocent lyrics his ten-year-old daughter had chosen...

As it slowly ended, he noted the total silence that had fallen over the hall, as it held for quite a few minutes before there was a roar from the audience as they applauded, whistling and calling out. He clapped again, watching the dark form that was Ashura look back at the other two – the men he also lived with, Lance and Fox, the blond mused – and then back at his audience when they returned to life. With a pleased smile, he stole out the door, his reason for being in the area finished. He had plans to work on...

- - -

Ash couldn't believe the reactions they were getting. He had thought they had been loud when the other people finished, but their current volume topped it. They quieted down again as one of the judges smiled up at the trio, as she stood up with nods from the other three that sat next to her. "First off, I must say, you shocked me. From what I have been hearing, you were the last person anyone expected in this. And with you two!"

"Blame his daughter. He can't let that girl go without, and so had to drag us in with him," Lance said. The singer gave a bubbly laugh, smiling when Ash glared at Lance, his look menacing.

"Of course, this isn't about why you are here! You have a decent score on overall costume and outfit, with a 8 out of 10. It would seem you are going by Element, Shadow Master?" she asked. Ash nodded uneasily, looking at the slightly sheer black material of his sleeve and pulling on it gently to straighten out the wrinkles. "Yes, yes…Shadow, Dragon, and…what is yours, sir?"

"Dark-Ice and Psychic," Fox answered, as the crowd started whispering hurriedly. The judges looked at each other skeptically, discussing it amongst themselves, before finally accepting the answer. He rolled his eyes, knowing that they merely didn't understand the concept of Combination Elements because of its rarity.

"On choice of song, you've earned a 5 out of 10, though this one is pending. Why did you choose to sing that one? We wouldn't have seen you as choosing anything the likes of that." They answered at the same time.

"Luna." The woman's eyebrows shot up, glancing around questioningly. Before she could verbalize what was on her mind, the young girl climbed onto the stage and ran across to her father, her arms outstretched. As a knowing look came over her face, she nodded and jotted down a few notes.

"Your execution….needs work. Serious work. You weren't staying in tune, and a few times you went faster then the music would have allowed. Also at certain points, all three of you were going out of your singing range. You received a 5 out of 10." There was an outburst from the audience, many of them disappointed at the score and wanting it reconsidered. With a shake of his head, Ash walked off stage, followed by Luna, Fox, and Lance.

"That's an outrage! You shoulda gotta 10!" Luna pouted, looking sourly toward the stage as another group entered. She snapped her teeth. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Half of the judges wouldn't have known what they are talking about," Lance pointed out with a wry look, "those two from the Pokemon League? The last time I checked, we don't work with music."

"No matter," Fox said, "we didn't exactly sign up to win, did we?" Luna gave them an innocent look, when they turned their glances to her. Ash pulled the pins out as they walked, letting his black hair fall about his shoulders.

"We didn't. Remind me never to let May touch me with pins again," Ash said, wincing as he pulled another one out that had became tangled in his hair. They laughed, the tension from waiting gone.

- - -

AN: If any of you have read quite a few of my other fan fictions, you'll have noticed my love of the Lunar games...hell, if you talk to me at all you would know about my love of the Lunar games, and would probably never hear the end of it about them...anyway, for those that are new to my work or those that didn't notice it, Lunar is mentioned quite often.

It's here, in the Trainer's Heart series where character from the games show up...randomly. o.0; -regretting that- , then I have the Lunar series which is placed in that world and has a lot of the characters.

For the song itself...I swear, I looked everywhere but Lunar to find the song for Ash to sing. I swear I tried to stay away from Lunar. But when I failed to find a song anywhere else that suited him, I turned to it and decided Lucia's Theme would be a good one to go with. The two characters kinda remind me of each other, really. I might someday change the song...that is doubtful though.


	4. Chapter Three: Strange Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Pokemon, its characters, locations, or names. All of them, with the exception of the original characters and ideas, belong to Nintendo.

Credits: Luna and "the wanderer" belongs to me. Paran belongs to The Elemental Sorceress and Fox belongs to Shadow Fox 05.

AN: Yes, the identity of the stalker guy is revealed in this chapter! -evil laugh- As such, I feel the need to point out that this is, really, the first long story I am using him in. He has been in RPGs I'm in, but was usually played by a friend (who has an account here. Kage Kitsune, anyone?), and so...I'm...unsure of what to do with him. D: So I might end up doing heavy editing from this point onward as I get a feel of how he acts, talks, etc if it starts deviating from how he is now...or not. Depends on how I feel about it.

As for my lengthy absence from writing, I apologize for that. I also apologize for the fact updating is going to be slow. I'm in a never ending cycle of either not wanting to write and having no ideas, wanting to write but have no ideas, or having no ideas but wanting to write. Then there are the odd times I do write little shorties with my OCs, or write onto my original story, because writing fan fiction doesn't appeal at that time.

As for NaNo...well, I'll give you the details on that after the chapter. :)

**Warning:** This is going to turn out as having slash/shonen-ai/yaoi/etc.

- Chapter Three: Strange Arrival -

Smiling humorlessly, the blond-haired man unsheathed the dagger slowly, holding it up in front of his eyes. The blade was dull, dented, and looked like it had rust on it in some places. Tightening his grip on its hilt, he tore holes into his green cloak, using the dagger to cause tears and more holes in it. Looking over the mess that was formally his traveling cloak, he nodded. All it was missing was the dirt and dust of the road, and it would work for his plans.

Putting the torn garment on, he started down one of the hallways, darting into a door to check for one final time before he left. It was filled with several shelves, each one holding a single clear glass orb. Surrounding them were generators for the force fields that would be needed once the orbs started being filled...

Locking the door behind him, he started out of the building, his mansion. Glancing about to make sure no one had wondered in uninvited, he set off at a run, letting the branches of the bushes and trees tree at him without complaint, scratching at his face and clothes. Falling into a roll, he stopped short of another thorn bush. Blinking, he pushed himself up, and looked down at the newly dusty clothing he wore. "Good."

With a smirk of approval, he teleported.

- - -

Luna hummed, flipping the water in the bathtub playfully, as she took a slow bath. She had just spent a week in Indigo with Duplica, having to stay in-city as they were doing the tests on her for the Elements. It had all seemed dull to her, at best.

She had been made to go through personality testing, intelligence - that had even Ash wondering whether all the tests were necessary - along with testing for her physical activities. The main ones, however, were to delve into her being, the Psychic that had been assigned to her having to have her powers trained on the young girl the entire time. Luna had felt sorry for the poor woman, knowing quite a few people probably hounded her because of her ward.

When it was finished, Luna was glad to be back in her own bed and home, and with her own family. She had had fun with Duplica, at the times she wasn't locked up in an office with a 'crazy person' doctor as she thought of them, or with a 'teacher.' She had missed her stuffed animals.

There was a short knock at the closed door and it opened slightly, letting the dark head of her father peek in. "Already screwing around, huh?" he asked, "Couldn't wait?"

"I wanted a bath! Daddy, what do you want?" Luna shot back, flipping water at Ash as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She giggled, covering her face, when he flung a handful of the soupy water at her in turn.

"I just came up to tell you your mother had lunch ready. She'd probably be happier if you would get out of your makeshift pool and go eat." Luna took the towel that was tossed to her and climbed out, using it to pat herself dry. As she danced around the bathroom pulling her clothes on, Luna barely managed to miss tripping over her father's legs and the clutter on the floor. "Water all the way through."

Luna, about to run to the kitchen, turned back to look at Ash, who shrugged and smiled. "Why's it matter that a bunch of old kooks said I am more 'water' then the other Elements?" she asked, crouching down on the floor to listen.

"Oh, it doesn't. Not right now, at any rate, but it probably will later," Ash said, smiling slightly at the jab at the doctors that had been involved. When Luna jumped up and out the door, he let the little girl lead him through the house, and down the stairs quickly. Lunch was already set up on the table. He made a face; Misty was already digging in. "Not hungry at all, I see."

"Oh, shut your hole!" the Water Master snapped, swatting at the grinning man as he sat down. "You're no better! Sometimes I wonder if you _chew_ at all."

Ash snorted. "I have to. Unlike you, I can't swallow a sandwich whole," he retorted, taking some of the chopped fruit ad dumping them on a plate. It was then he noticed that Misty was looking past him. He turned to see what had her attention; May was at the sink, staring out of the window, her mouth set in a fine line. "What's wrong?"

May shook her head, turning to look at them. Luna, her cheerful mood dampened, peeked out. "Who's that?" she asked, catching both Ash's and Misty's attention, "He looks a mess. Kinda how Daddy looks when he gets back from one of his extended trips."

Shaking her head, May pulled one of the chairs back and took a seat. "Be nice. He must be on his way to Indigo," she said, waving Luna over to start eating.

Ash frowned then, as the doorbell ring. As May rose to answer the door, Luna followed suit, pulling on her shirt. "I'll answer!" With a smile, May let Luna trot past and disappear into the hallway yelling, "I'm coming! Don't leave yet!"

- - -

Hearing the calls of the young child that he recognized as 'Luna,' the blond man stood waiting, his hands folded behind his back. The door opened slightly, and one green eye peered out at him. The owner of the eye blinked, and disappeared again, calling to someone in the house. "Mom, that strange guy we were looking at is here!"

Snickering, he put on a faint smile when the brunette that was May opened the door, as she scolded the child for being rude. "Be nice, young lady!" she finished, before turning to him, "Hello, sir, how can I help you?"

"Miss, I've been traveling quite a while, and have some injuries and the like to be taken care of. Seeing this house, I thought to ask if I might perhaps stay, so I can clean them and get patched up?" he asked, as the child's head appeared from behind May.

May looked him over, noticing the torn cloak and clothes, before smiling. She didn't feel like there was anything 'off' about him, and it appeared no harm could be done. "Well, I could do better then that, but names are needed first!" she said, getting a laugh out of him.

"Let me oblige you then! My name's Faysal Zennz." May nodded, swinging the door as open as it would go, and stepping back. Luna followed suit, keeping her head down.

"Please come in." she said, "We're having lunch right now, so if you'd like something to eat before taking care of what you need to, you can come into the kitchen with us."

"That is alright. I would rather clean up before doing anything else." Luna jumped at the chance.

"Come with me! I'll show you the bathroom!" She took Faysal's hand, and started away with him, pulling on his arm. May covered her mouth to stifle the giggle that bubbled up as her daughter chattered on to the stranger. She was met with curious stares from Misty and Ash as she entered the kitchen again.

"Who was that?" they asked in unison. May stood behind Ash, wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew immediately that the news wouldn't be taken lightly.

"Oh, just that man I saw outside. He needed a place to stay for a bit, so I said he could stay here." Ash looked disapprovingly at her, his eyes turning dark and dull. "It'll be fine, I didn't see anything with him that could pose a danger."

May frowned when Misty shook her head slowly. "Is he just a wanderer, a trainer, a Master….?" she questioned.

"As it so happens, I am a wandering Ground Master." They jumped when the male voice piped up. Coming up beside the standing woman, Faysal dipped his head. "Faysal Zennz."

Ash narrowed his eyes. He felt May untangle herself from him and start kneading the muscles in his shoulders and upper back, her nervousness showing clearly in his mind. Faysal met the stare, unblinking, and rose his hands up, his manner nonthreatening. "I don't mean anyone any harm." he said, "I just need to rest and take care of my wounds."

"Hm. Sit down?" Ash indicated one of the empty chairs, the gesture that was meant to be polite seeming more hesitant, his eyes staying the slits they had been in. Luna cheered happily, going back to her own spot. Faysal took a seat, humoring the child when she put her hand up for a high-five by meeting it. "What happened to put you in such bad shape?"

Faysal held back a grin, as he started spinning a story to answer their questions.

- - -

"Something isn't right about this guy," Ash said, running a hand through his hair. Pacing around the room, his eyes went wide in frustration. May took hold of his wrist to stop his nervous movements, and pulled gently. "We don't even know who he is!"

"Ash, just stop." He looked at her, sinking down onto the edge of the bed. May folded her legs under her, pulling the ribbon out of his hair and letting it drop onto the comforter next to her. "When I was at the door I did a mental overall scan, and nothing came up. He was telling the truth about what Element he has, and its obvious he's been out for a while, since I doubt anyone in their right minds would injure themselves just to be here of all places."

"That's the thing, I don't think he is in his right mind," Ash commented. May pulled her fingers through his hair, listening quietly as he talked. He tilted his head back. "Something about that guy…Faysal whatever…is just striking me as _wrong._"

"You're being paranoid," May said, running her thumbs down his spine. Ash frowned, twisting to look at her. She shrugged, having no answer for the questioning gaze, and continued her rubbing. "None of the others have had any complaints. Even Fox had nothing against him, and that's something to say about it."

He shook his head. "Still, something is wrong, and I know it." Nudging her away, Ash pulled his legs up, and swung himself around. "Why can't any of you see it?"

It was May's turn to frown. She looked at him exasperatedly. "Just give him a chance, will you? Whatever you're sensing might not even be as bad as you think it is. That happened with Ryder and you, remember?"

Ash smiled, nodding. When he had been injured shortly after Luna had been conceived, Ryder and his family had taken care of him while he recovered. It had been the daughter, Fidelity, who had found him when he had been out under the tree. Her father had not been pleased with housing a random stranger. "Fine. Just don't start looking for any miracles now."

- - -

Luna blinked, as a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be listening at door locks, should you now?" a slightly deep voice said.

She looked up at Faysal, who had an eyebrow raised questioningly. He had changed into new clothes, and had cleaned himself up and been healed for the most part. There were still scratches remaining, and some light scars were left behind. "Oh…um."

"I am sure they would not appreciate it, little one." Luna looked away, before narrowing her eyes in a fashion that was so similar to her father, her thin pink lips in a pout. Faysal tensed, preparing for the verbal onslaught he expected from the ten-year-old.

"I'm not little." The quiet protest mildly surprised him, as Luna slipped past and into her own room down the hall. He watched her go, before starting off for the guest bedroom with a smile. It was late, and he had many things to do…

- - -

AN: Aha. Now for NaNo. I really didn't do so hot for it. I was fine up until a week or so into it, when my family kept wanting to intrude on my time, cramping my writing time, and then making me fall behind farther and farther. By the time I was at the last week of writing, I'd given up altogether of finishing it. I'm not sure what my word count is...I'm still working on getting up to 50,000, just to say it is my longest fan fiction. Regardless of how drawn out I have to make it. XD


End file.
